


doofus

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier 30 day challenge! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 day challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had to admit to himself that he cleaned up really nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doofus

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to TORTURE MYSELF by 1) doing a 30 day challenge while in the process of moving and 2) starting a 30 day challenge a week into April
> 
> today's prompt: Take a selfie together!

Mark looked _good_.  It’d been nearly ten minutes since he put the suit on, and he was still standing in his bathroom in front of the mirror, checking himself out.  With his red hair slicked back and beard trimmed to an even scruff, Mark had to admit to himself that he cleaned up _really nicely_.

Of course, he also had to acknowledge that if he spent any more time checking himself out, he and Jack would be late to the benefit dinner.

Jack yelled up the stairs, fiddling around with the cuffs of his sleeves, his loud voice bouncing and echoing off the walls.  “Mark! Are you coming down any time today? We have to be there in less than half an hour!”

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Mark yelled back, running his fingers through his hair one last time before flipping the lights off and skipping down the stairs as fast as he dared.  He smiled when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him at the landing, kissing his cheek before whizzing past him to the door, grabbing his jacket off the back of a kitchen-table-chair with swift ease.  “Ready to go?”

Jack grinned, walking over and pulling his phone out of his pocket.  “Take a picture with me, then I will be.”

Mark beamed, pulling Jack in close and making a stupid face when he held the camera up, kissing Jack’s cheek at the last second so his look of shock in the picture was genuine.  Jack laughed afterwards, turning his head to kiss Mark properly.

“What was that for, doofus?”

“I dunno, I just felt like it! Come on let’s go before we’re late, good-lookin’!”  Mark grabbed his hand, pulling him through the door and to the car with a smile.

The benefit dinner ended up not being as big of a deal as either of them thought it would be, since, upon arrival, they both discovered it was one of those high-end silent auctions where _most_ of the money went to charity.  They both bet on a few things, of course, and Jack ended up winning a small basket with three bottles of good wine and dark chocolate for a hundred dollars.

When they arrived back at home, Mark was positively exhausted, but that didn’t stop Jack from pulling him in for another suit-selfie.  Jack grinned at the camera while Mark gave a sleepy thumbs-up, taking his glasses off after Jack snapped the picture.

“I’m gonna go to bed, baby, I’m done for the day.”  He said softly, kissing Jack’s cheek.  “Love you.  See you when you come to bed.”

“Night babe, love you too.” Jack smiled, putting his basket on the kitchen counter so he could take care of his goodies.  “Sleep well.”

Mark stood and watched his – blurry – boyfriend move around and hum to himself for a minute before heading upstairs, leaving Jack to do whatever it was Jack did during the ungodly hours of the night.

Jack smiled to himself after putting the wine and chocolate away, sitting on the counter and pulling his phone out.  He looked at the two pictures he and Mark took that day, deciding to post the sleepy-thumbs-up-Mark on his Instagram and tumblr, captioning it “SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK, MARK” before setting his background to the picture where Mark surprised him with a kiss.

It was quickly becoming Jack’s favourite picture of the two of them.


End file.
